


These Things Called Feelings

by yandere4yoosung



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Boys In Love, Crushes, Cute, Eventual Smut, Gay, Healing Pod, Leave the math to pidge, M/M, Mild Injury, Mutual Pining, Oh god, Pining, Rival Relationship, Rivalry, Smut, Space Gays, Tag, Voltron, kill me, klance, leave the smut to pidge, lol i'm so bad at writing porn, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-11-15 01:51:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11220780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yandere4yoosung/pseuds/yandere4yoosung
Summary: The red paladin admired the view of his crush sleeping; he was much hotter with his mouth shut. Although Keith really wanted to shove his lips against his, their rivalry still remained. Yet it was quite questionable why Lance was the one here, waiting for him to heal.Finished!! <3





	1. Injury

Within the heat of battle in order to rescue a planet from Galra control, Voltron fought heroically. The battle was going excellent, until Keith had volunteered to fight the enemy commander on his own.

The red paladin had snuck into the base and made his way to the control room. The purple hue of the lights reflected off his helmet.

It wasn't the best idea to send only one member of Voltron to defeat the commander but it was the only choice they had. The other members were busy protecting the planet's citizens and battling fighter droids to help, and since Keith was the fastest, they decided that it would be most efficient if he went.

Keith obliged, and everything was fine until he zoned out during the fight with the commander. There were holograms displaying the rest of Voltron from cameras around the planet.

The red paladin watched as Lance was so caring at trying to get the citizens to safety. Keith had somehow grew feelings for him throughout their adventures, but a stupid rivalry prevented Keith from acknowledging them.

As his mind kept swarming with thoughts about the blue paladin, he was caught off guard in his fight with the commander. After a severe blow to the gut, Keith collapsed to the floor.

"Keith! How you holding up?" Shiro said through the helmet communication.

There was a long silence that was interrupted by Lance's concerned voice, worried about his supposed rival.

"Keith?! Are you okay??!"

Lance sent Hunk to take his place in taking the citizens to safety as he stepped into his lion. Blue took off immediately and rushed to the Galra building.

Lance ran out of her and into the enemy's base. After taking out a few sentries with his blaster, he made it into the control room.

Keith laid unconscious on the floor as the blue paladin shot a few blasts at the commander. Since the commander never saw him enter, he actually managed to land a hit, knock him to the ground.

Lance slid over to Keith, eyes welling up at the sight of him unconscious. After several attempts to wake him up, Lance dragged his rival inside Blue.

He then rushed to the castle to put him in a healing pod.

........

Keith's eyes fluttered open as the healing pod opened up. He stumbled out, only to find Lance sitting there, asleep. It must've been late at night, because the blue paladin is rarely tired during the daytime.

The red paladin admired the view of his crush sleeping; he was much hotter with his mouth shut. Although Keith really wanted to shove his lips against his, their rivalry still remained. Yet it was quite questionable why Lance was the one here, waiting for him to heal.

He lightly tapped the tan boy's shoulder, causing those pretty eyes to flutter open.

"Keith! You're healed!" Lance shouted as he pulled him in for a hug.

While in shock because he was hugging him, Keith mumbled,  
"Yeah, uhm, were you forced to wait for me to wake up or what?"

"Oh. Um. No. I chose to stay here."

Keith's brow furrowed in confusion.

"Why? I thought you hate me."

Lance's cheeks flushed crimson as he anxiously confessed,

"Keith, I was the one who rushed in and saved you. I know we are supposed to be rivals and all but I honestly think you're an amazing person."

Keith's face flooded with red, just like Lance's expression.

"Lance, thank you so much."


	2. Midnight Fun

After the heartfelt conversation by the healing pods, the two snuck into the kitchen for a midnight snack. Lance pulled out some random creation Hunk left in the space fridge. It looked sort of like a pizza, but it tasted more like a dessert.

Keith pulled out two plates and Lance tried to space microwave the dessert pizza. Once it was mildly warm, he pulled them out and dished them. They both sat there in an awkward silence while eating their space pizzas.

Lance made brief eye contact with Keith, only for it to be awkwardly blinked away.

When they were around the other paladins or Coran and Allura, they were never this uncomfortable. They always had their rivalry to hold against each other. But since they were now alone, they had no one to prove that to.

Lance finished his pizza and took his and Keith's plate once he was done too. He then put them in the dishwasher that Coran calls the "Plate Sanitizer".

Keith stood up from the kitchen counter and said,

"Hey, wanna go check out the pool?"

Although Lance was very tired, he accepted and they made their ways to their paladin suites to suit up. (More like suit down lol ok sorry.)

Keith finished putting on his red swimming trunks and made his way to Lance's room to wait for him. They made sure to be quiet since everyone else was still asleep.

The blue paladin's door opened to expose him as he was making finger guns at himself in the mirror, as if practicing before a date. This actually managed to get a decent laugh out of Keith, which made the tan boy smile.

As they made their way down the hallway, Lance was walking behind Keith, and couldn't take his eyes off that cute ass of his. Although he was really tempted to go squeeze that booty, he restrained.

.......

 

They made their way into the Altean pool that Hunk and Pidge fixed so swimming was actually possible.

"I bet I could beat you in a race to the other end!" Lance spurted out.

Keith accepted the challenge as he eased himself into the water. The pool was heated so it didn't freeze them to death. Lance entered the water just after Keith did and prepared to race.

The blue paladin counted down from three and they took off. They were both pretty fast at swimming, but Lance was slightly ahead. The Altean pool was very long, so the distance was good for the race.

Lance arrived at the other end of the pool and claimed his victory. Keith faked a grumpy pout, although he was really happy to be spending some time with Lance.

"Ha! I've defeated the tough and hardcore Keith!"

In response, the red paladin slapped his hand through the pool, splashing water up at Lance's face.

"Oh, it's on Kogane!"

He returned the notion with a splash at the Keith's face.

They were laughing all through the splash-battle, as it was way past midnight.

 

The two boys were getting worn out as the splashing calmed down.

Their fingertips were starting to prune up from all the time in the water so they decided to step out. Keith grabbed two towels and tossed one to Lance.

"That was fun." Keith said with a smirk.

Lance smiled back and nodded in agreement.

They both dried off and decided to return to their rooms to get back into their clothes.


	3. Tag

Lance changed into his casual jeans and hoodie attire and made his way to Keith's door. He knocked a few times and the door slid open. Keith stood there back in his clothes with a smile on his face.

"So where to next, Lance?"

"I've heard there's a star observation deck. Wanna go check out the view?"

"Sure!"

 

They started their way down the hallways, trying to navigate through the castle. Lance then slapped Keith's shoulder and bolted down the hallway.

"Tag! You're it!"

The red paladin felt a smirk grow on his face as he began to dash after him. There were so many hallways in the castle, that playing tag was actually a good idea.

"I'm coming for you, McClain!"

Keith chased after the tan boy as he finally approached him and tagged him. Lance stood there for a second, shocked at how fast he was. But then he began to pursuit the raven-haired paladin.

"Damn, Kogane. You're pretty fast."

"Well I do pilot the fastest lion!" he shouted from the other end of the hallway.

"What?! No! Blue is definitely the fastest!" Lance retorted.

"You sure about that?"

Lance eventually caught up to Keith, right at the observatory's entrance.

"I'll totally beat you in a lion race. Let's do it at the next planet we stop at!"

"Deal."

........

 

The two paladins made their way into the observation deck and were amazed by the view. Although they were surrounded by stars all the time, something this time made it feel different. It felt like they were back at the Garrison on Earth, staring up into the night sky, hoping to actually make it there someday. Little did they know that they'd go so far.

Lance walked up to the gigantic window and took in the view, Keith making his way next to him.

"I miss Earth." Lance mumbled, feeling the nostalgia of his past.

"Me too," Keith replied.

"Remember when we used to despise each other at the Garrison? Even though I eventually got kicked out, it was still a blast."

Lance smiled at the memories flashing in his mind. He missed those days, when he didn't have a care in the world other than exams and grades. But now he was responsible for so much more.

"Those were some great times," Lance mumbled, as he filled up with emotions.

"I wonder if my family knows I'm okay. I mean, space postcards haven't been made yet."

"We should invent them." Keith replied.

Lance offered a sleepy chuckle in response.

They continued staring through the window, feeling all the late night vibes going to their head. It was now or never to confess. Neither of them would ever admit the time they've spent together due to their apparent daytime rivalry. They would just shrug it off and act like it never happened. 

But it did happen.

It was still happening.


	4. Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that it took so long for me to post- i've been busy

Keith gazed over at Lance who looked sleepy yet adorable. Their gazes locked, and the red paladin wasn't going to break it this time. He had to at least say something.

The starlight reflected so delicately off his face, making him as radiant as ever. The tired yet content look in his eyes sparkled like the stars. Keith would of course like to point these out to him, but they were way too sappy, even for his unique taste.

He softly whispered,

"You're looking as beautiful as ever."

Lance's expression turned into a blushed surprise as he shyly turned his face away.

"K-Keith! Thanks.. um... you too?"

Keith offered a cute giggle in response.

 

As sleepy as he was, Lance knew that it was time. He had to tell Keith how he felt. This was the best opportunity he was going to get.

"So... there's something I need to tell you."

"What is it?" the raven haired paladin replied.

"Well... uhm.. there's these things called feelings," the blue paladin managed to get out as his heart raced violently.

 

"Keith, I'm just going to say it.

 

I'm in love with you.

 

And I know we're supposed to be rivals and hate each other but I can't do that when I love every single thing about you.

I know you're not going to feel the same, so please just reject me already so I can have some closure."

 

Keith stood there, frozen in shock. His heart rate soared as his body felt his surprised reaction.

 

"Uh, Keith? You just gonna stand there--" he shakily mumbled before the red paladin slammed his lips against Lance's.

It was a very passionate kiss, as they had both been desiring it for a long time. Lance wrapped his arms around Keith, pulling his body even closer. Keith had his hands on Lance's face, keeping the space between them slim.

The blue paladin slightly nibbled at Keith's lower lip, hinting his enjoyment in the interaction.

They drifted apart and broke into loving smiles. Lance even let out a little giggle.

 

"I guess you feel the same way about me." he said.

Keith lightly nodded in response.

"I had been waiting for a long time for that."


	5. Sensuality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mostly just foreplay
> 
>  
> 
> sorry it's really short- i hadn't posted in a while so i wanted to put something out there

Lance dove in for another kiss, pressing Keith against the observatory window. This one was way more heated and intense, both males feeling the nighttime seduction engulfing them.

The red paladin's hands were lured towards Lance's hips, gripping them tightly. In response, Lance almost instinctively thrusted his hips into Keith's.

 

After the intensity of the kiss began to overflow, the raven haired male grabbed Lance's hand and dragged him out of the observatory.

 

"W-where are we going?" the blue paladin asked.

"My bedroom, if you're okay with that."

"I'm definitely more than okay with that, Kogane."

 

They strutted down the hallways and made their way to Keith's room. The door slid open and they entered.

Once the door shut behind them, Lance pinned him to it, pressing his lips back onto his.

 

Their hands traveled each other's bodies, nails digging into skin. Shirts were thrown on the floor along with their signature jackets. They were so infatuated with each other, and the room was heated up very quickly.

Eventually they brought the party over to Keith's bed, which was small but they managed to maneuver themselves on.

 

Lance sat atop Keith, as he started fiddling with his belt buckle. Once he got it unhooked, the red paladin was only left in his boxers. Shortly afterwards, Lance was in the same boat.

Slim fingers started tracing the fair skinned male's jawbone, down his throat, and to his collar bones.

The sensitivity of the skin underneath the tan boy's fingertips made Keith sharply inhale the humid air.

 

Lance traced down his body and hooked his fingers around the waistband of Keith's briefs. After making short eye contact to confirm consent, he pulled the last item of clothing off of his body.


	6. Sexuality (Part One)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sins sins sins sins sins
> 
> oof
> 
> sorry in advance

Lance bit his lip as he stared at Keith. He shifted his body so his face was level with Keith's growing erection and dragged his hot tongue up the underside of his shaft.

The raven haired paladin's head threw back into his pillow as the pleasure began to form at his core. He'd totally had fantasies of a moment just like this when he occasionally jerked off, but it was nothing compared to the real deal. His hand was nothing compared to Lance's warm mouth.

The blue paladin's name slipped out of Keith as his tongue swirled around the head of his now fully erect member.

Near his breaking point, Keith clenched the sheets underneath him. Never in his life had he felt this good, this ecstatic. It was no surprise that Lance was the one to make him feel this way.

Lance was using his hands as well as his mouth to please this boy. He sucked off the head as his palms twisted around the shaft. He was sparing no effort when it came to treating Keith.

The raven haired paladin hit his orgasm as all the adrenaline flowed through him.

Lance almost came watching Keith come apart beneath him.

The sexual energy embraced them both as Keith came all over Lance's pretty boy face.


	7. Sexuality (Part Two)

Lance got up and slid off his boxers as Keith caught his breath. Keith pulled open his drawer to take out his bottle of lube. He somehow got it at a random planet where there were drugstores similar to Earth's.

Hopefully it wouldn't make his dick explode or anything, that was Lance's job.

He put some of the lube on his hand and started stroking Lance. He moaned at Keith's touch and bit his lip. Keith squeezed tightly as his hand went up and down Lance's length.

"Uh, have you done this before, Keith?" Lance questioned due to his apparent skill.

"Only on myself." Keith replied with a small giggle.

"Oh, Keith, you're so naughty.

So, what do ya think about as you do it?"

The raven haired paladin tugged at Lance's hard cock and met his face to his.

"I think about me pounding you into the wall and cum to the thought of you screaming my name in ecstasy."

"Oh, Ok.  
Wowie."

Lance's eyes dimmed lustfully as many scenarios popped into his head. He'd be fine with top or bottom, so all the fantasies he had about Keith were very appealing.

Keith leaned against the bedroom wall and whispered,

"I'll let you take the reigns, pretty boy."

 

....

 

Lance slowly pushed himself into Keith, gripping his shoulders tightly. The red paladin's moans probably woke the rest of the crew up, but the pleasure was too immense to stop.

The boys were drenched in sweat as Lance began to pick up a pace.

"Fuck, you're so tight, Keith."

He released a breathy groan in response to the commentary.

 

He pushed into him again, causing Keith to clench his fists.

 

It was as painful as it was pleasing, since it was his first time.

 

Lance kept going, as Keith's moans were very motivating. He already felt like he was going to be close soon, due to the very exciting night.

 

It was probably like 2 AM Earth time at this point. The rivalry was totally subsided for the night, and was instead replaced with fiery lust and passion.

 

"K-Keith?! I'm going to-"

His climax hit him mid sentence.

He pulled out at the last second and Keith watched the 'pretty boy' unravel in front of his eyes.

It was the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen.

Drenched in sweat, Lance's almost-abs tightened as his head shot back, a loud moan escaping his lips.

 

....

 

Lance collapsed on the bed after Keith offered to clean up. After the very eventful evening, they were both completely exhausted.

Keith fell next to the sleepy blue paladin and pulled his blanket over the both of them.

"That was fun." Lance whispered.

"Very," Keith replied.

"So, are you my boyfriend now?"

"I guess so, Mullet."

Lance placed a sweet kiss on Keith's cheek, before laying his head on his chest.

"I love you too, Lance."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished!! There's one more chapter in the fic though because i'm doing a bonus ;3
> 
> Anyways, sorry i haven't been writing much! School recently started for me so i'm not sure if i'll be writing much soon, idk maybe i'll find some inspo.
> 
> I hope u all are doing well and ilysm! <3
> 
> (Oh yeah this is basically just smut part 2 btw)


	8. Bonus

Allura stormed through the corridors trying to find her two missing paladins. Everyone had already all eaten breakfast and gotten ready for the day, but Lance and Keith were nowhere to be found.

She knew that Keith must've completely healed because his healing pod was empty, and Lance must've dragged him along somewhere.

As confused as she was, her space mom attitude was also present so she could yell at these two.

She stumbled upon Lance's bedroom and opened the automatic slide door. Shockingly, the irritating flirt of a boy wasn't in there. She let out a sigh and continued her search down the corridor.

 

Allura opened Keith's bedroom door and froze as she took in the sight.

Lance and Keith were in the bed together, all sweet and snuggled up, while both of their clothes were all across the room's floor.

Her jaw dropped and eventually turned into a grin.

 

The boys were both fast asleep, not aware of how exposed their relationship was at the moment.

 

"Hey, princess, whatcha up to-" Pidge blurted out as Allura's finger met her lip.

A confused expression grew on Pidge's face that dispersed once they saw what was going on in the room.

"I KNEW IT!" Pidge screeched, waking up the boys and summoning the rest of the paladins.

 

Keith's eyes fluttered open to Lance laying next to him, screaming some Spanish at Pidge.

Once his eyes were fully open, he realized what had happened the previous night, and that all the feelings had been revealed.

 

Hunk and Shiro barged into the scene and started fanboying over the news, just to get yelled at by Lance.

 

Keith got up, shut the door, and locked it.

 

"Ten more minutes, you loud ass quiznaks!"

Lance pulled Keith back into bed with him, and they ended up cuddling for way more than ten minutes.

 

"These things called feelings, huh?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lil bonus chapter i added for u all :3
> 
> anyways, i hope you liked the fic! i had a lot of fun writing it !!!
> 
> thank you all for the sweet comments and all the kudos, i really appreciate it so much. love you!!!
> 
> see you in the next fic ;)


End file.
